epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джон Леннон против Билла О’Рейли
thumb|center|600 px Джон Леннон против Билла О'Рейли - это первый эпизод первого сезона и вообще Epic Rap Battles of History. В этой битве сойдутся рок-музыкант, один из основателей группы "The Beatles", Джон Леннон, и, ведущий телепрограммы "Фактор О'Рейли", Билл О'Рейли. Эпизод вышел 26 сентября 2010 года. Актеры Nice Peter в роли Джона Леннона EpicLLOYD в роли Билла О'Рейли Текст песни Джон Леннон: Help! You're making my ears bleed! You need a muzzle! Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower! You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour! Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me, And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD! I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! 'Билл О'Рейли:' You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine! Stop your presses, Lennon! You call me Mr. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing Limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison! I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison! You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo, And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! 'Джон Леннон:' Well, you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy! I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up! Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! 'Билл О'Рейли:' Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle! Don't tell me to shut the fuck up! That's how I survive! Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! Интересные факты Общее *Это единственный баттл, который: **Не имеет Behind the Scenes. **Не в HD-качестве (не считая того, что цензурированная версия в HD). **Выпущен в двух версиях: полной и цензурированной. Братья Райт против Братьев Марио и Дональд Трамп против Эбенезера Скруджа были тоже цензурированными, но полной их версии нет. **Не имеет титров. ***Тем не менее, текст песни был опубликован в описании видео. *Это единственный премьерный выпуск без камео. *Это первый баттл, в котором рэпперы не танцуют в "Who won, Who's next? You decide" части. *Это единственный баттл, в превью видео которого только один рэппер. *Это первый баттл, в котором один из участников переходит на сторону оппонента, переступая черту. Производство *Бюджет этого баттла и следующих двух (Дарт Вейдер против Адольфа Гитлера, и Авраам Линкольн против Чака Норриса) составляет всего 50 долларов. *Официальное видео вышло 26 сентября 2010 года, но 22 сентября того же года вышло видео "Bill O'Reilly Flips Out on John Lennon", что представляет из себя цензурированную версию. Вы можете посмотреть это видео здесь. *В этом баттле у Ведущего другой голос, нежели сейчас. Отсылки *Момент, где показаны обе стороны, - это отсылка к политическим новостям. Также баттл имеет много деталей из "Фактора О'Рейли", таких как логотип "NOT NEWS" (FOX NEWS) и "The O'Really Factor" (The O'Reilly Factor). **В субтитрах новостей написано: ***''"'California legalizes bill legalizing crime if it "looks cool enough""'' ("Калифорния легализует законопроект, разрешающий преступления, если они "достаточно крутые"") ***''"Study shows that 65% of Americans would rather not participate in this study... maybe some other time"'' ("Исследование показывает, что 65% американцев не захотели участвовать в этом исследовании... может быть в другой раз"). Голосование Кто выиграл? Джон Леннон Билл О'Рейли Категория:Сезон 1 Категория:Epic Rap Battles of History Категория:Nice Peter Категория:EpicLLOYD